AC 204: pardonnez moi
by hopfferia
Summary: Que se passet il quand, après avoir refait sa vie, on reçoit une lettre à coeur ouvert?


**AC 204, L2**

**Pardonnez-moi …**

Il fait beau. Normal, nous sommes en été. Enfin un été de colonie. Un été sans saveurs ni couleurs, pas de bruits de ruisseaux, pas de légères brises, pas de senteurs épicés. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui ne les sens plus. C'est pas la Terre.

Je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Le jardin y est magnifique. Des fleurs partout, ordonnées, mais pas trop, de façon a que sa fasse naturel, comme sur Terre.

Ouais, comme cette Terre que j'ai quitté voila 7 ans, à la fin de la guerre. J'avais besoin de me retrouvé, de faire le point, une petite introspection quoi! Finalement, si je l'avais faite avant, est-ce que tout ceci serait arrivé? M'enfin, il n'est jamais trop tard, dit-on.

Donc, on est parti chacun de notre côté, pour tenter de refaire notre vie. On a continué de ce donné des nouvelles, quelque foi, mais sans plus. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Pour certains du moins.

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Tu es là, une étoile dans les étoiles. Toujours aussi belle. Tu porte cette jolie robe bleu cobalt, pareil à tes yeux, et que je t'ai offerte il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais qui me parait si éloigné en même temps.

Tu es assise, tes longs cheveux blonds détaché, forment une cascade doré dans ton dos. Quelques mèches te tombe devant, mais tu n'en a cure, tu es heureuse. J'aurais au moins réussi ça. Ouais, mais pour combien de temps ?

Tu joue avec ce petit ange qui t'arrose de sa piscine pour enfant. Un ange, oui, un petit bout de chou, fruit d'un démon et d'une étoile déchue. Pauvre âme qui n'a rien demandé.

Lys ! Joli prénom, ne? Celui de ma fille qui rigole insouciante et encore toute innocente. Notre fierté et notre joie. Un baume sur nos cœurs et un petit plus pour notre mariage.

J'ai pourtant ce qu'il me faut pour être heureux ! Une femme splendide, douce, intelligente; une petite fille de deux ans qui est déjà "tout le portrait de son gosse de père" comme elle dit, avec ce petit sourire joyeux; un boulot pépère avec ma meilleure amie, Hilde, qui marche du tonnerre et enfin une jolie petite maison dans les quartiers tout beau de L2. Que demander de plus?

J'étais heureux, alors pourquoi as-tu fait cela? Pourquoi maintenant? Tu me hais c'est cela? Non, bien sûr que non, quel baka, hein. Je n'est qu'à détourner les yeux pour m'en convaincre davantage. Une simple lettre à cœur ouvert peut tout changer d'une vie. Je viens de l'apprendre à mes dépends. T'es content de toi j'espère, dit ? Yui? Dois-je te haïr ou te remercier ?

Maintenant je comprends, le rideau s'est levé. La voila cette maudite introspection!

Je comprends ces nuits passées ensembles durant la guerre, où je me disais que s'était pour se débarrassé de se trop plein d'hormones. Rien de plus normal, pour des gamins de 15 ans qui flinguent des mecs toute la journée, sans le moindre remords : c'est marche ou crève. Je comprends mon retour sur L2, le foyer même de mes "mauvais souvenirs".

Je comprends mon "amour" pour cette étoile brisée par la rue, qui souris comme jamais dans mon jardin. Elle, orpheline comme moi, qui s'est refermé sur elle-même, avec son regard de glace, cette feinte indifférence de ce qui l'entoure, comme toi.

Tu as mis au jour ce que je savais inconsciemment. Elle est toi, Heero, mais plus maniable, plus accessible. J'ai pu facilement l'ouvrir, la briser puis la reconstruire sans problème, 'fin presque, disons plutôt sans douleur. Pas comme avec toi. Un glaçon ambulant, Iceberg-man premier du nom. Toi que je ne (penser?) pas avoir changé. La peur de souffrir, je crois.

Et plus je comprends, plus je concède ma décision.

Ai-je le courage de relire ta lettre, celle qui m'a ouvert les yeux? Pas la peine, je l'a connais par cœur. Je connais, ou sens plutôt, les moindres mots que tu as écrit et même ceux que tu n'as pas osé dire. Quelle importance me diras-tu.

Ce matin, Quatre a trouvé le temps de m'apporter ta lettre. Je n'ai osé l'ouvrir que maintenant, après le barbecue familiale du samedi midi dans le jardin. Tu avais spécifié que je la reçoive dans ces délais.

Maintenant je t'en veux parce que j'ai compris, vois-tu, tu as percé ma bulle spéculative, et que je ne connais pas le moyen de te le faire savoir ! Mais le plus important, c'est que j'ai compris : I love You Heero Yui, donne-moi juste le temps de venir te le dire en face, maintenant que tout est près.

Duo posa son stylo, la lumière artificielle de la colonie commencer à faiblir. Il regarda une dernière foi par la fenêtre et put y contempler pour l'ultime foi sa femme et sa fille. Lys leva ces yeux cobalt parsemé de poussières améthyste vers la fenêtre et ria. Sa femme suivit son regard, vit cet homme à qui elle devait tout et lui sourit sans se douter que se serait certainement la dernière foi qu'elle pourrait le faire, puis reporta son attention sur sa fille.

Sur la feuille on pouvait lire :

_AC 204, L2_

_Pardonnez-moi …_

Et dans le couché de soleil du quartier tout neuf de l'ancienne colonie poubelle, on peut entendre un claquement sourd.

_**Heero Yui **_

_**AC 204, la terre**_

_**Cher Duo,**_

_**Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer. J'ai tellement de chose à te dire et si peu de temps. Enfin, quand tu liras cette lettre, je ne serais plus là, un cancer est entrain de terrasser le perfect soldier, je n'ai donc pas à craindre de perdre cette si précieuse amitié. Mais j'ai peur ! Peur des conséquences ! Peut -être que je me donne trop d'importance et que tu te contenteras de me haïr un moment avant de m'oublier après avoir lu ces quelques mots. Ou bien te sentiras tu coupable, un peu triste. Sache que je ne le souhaite nullement ! Tu es fait pour être heureux, ce que tu es, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Mais j'espère que tu me pardonneras de vouloir me libérer avant de mourir…**_

_**Je t'aime. Ai shiteru, voilà, je l'ai dit. Depuis quand tu te demande ? Comment est-ce possible? Simple. Depuis la première foi où tu m'as pris dans tes bras et où tu m'as fait connaître toutes ses sensations délicieuses et effrayantes à la fois, rien qu'en une nuit. Tu as brisé cette couche de glace qui recouvrait mon cœur, un peu plus, chaque fois que tes yeux se poser sur moi. Durant chacune de nos nuits. Mais je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'avais dit après notre dernière nuit, lorsque je t'es demandé ce que tu souhaitais le plus à la fin de cette guerre : "j'aimerais fonder une famille, avoir une belle femme douce et intelligente et plein de petits bambins" et tu as rit. Et là j'ai compris ou plutôt j'ai clairement vu ce que je refusé d'admettre et que j'ai oublié. Tu ne seras jamais à moi. Non, et je le savais. Les règles avaient été fixées dès le départ. Que du sexe afin d'être au top pour les missions. Surtout pas de sentiments ! Pourtant, je t'aimais et je t'aime encore, moi le soldat parfais sans émotion ! Et puis j'ai rencontré celle que tu avais choisie. Elle est exactement comme tu le désirai. J'aime à croire que dans un sens, tu l'avais choisi pour sa ressemblance avec moi, autant dans les yeux que dans son caractère. Quel prétentieux! Tu es heureux, tu as réalisé ton rêve d'être père, une fille belle comme tout, et moi je suis heureux pour toi, même si sa fait mal. Enfin, maintenant, je n'ai plus à m'en soucier. Ma fin est proche. J'espère bien que ta chaleur me suivra dans cet enfer qui m'attend.**_

_**Ai shiteru **_

_**Heero**_


End file.
